Particular embodiments generally relate to processing order changes.
A purchase order is a document that governs an agreement between a purchaser and a supplier. A purchase order document requires approval. Once the purchase order document has been approved, the supplier can provide the goods or services governed by the purchase order. However, at some point, changes to attributes related to the purchase order may need to be made. Some changes to attributes may require amendments to the purchase order document and some changes may not. A distributor of the software that was used to create the purchase order document may hard code which attributes require communication of changes to the supplier. This may lead to a discrepancy between the purchaser and the supplier as to which changes should be communicated to the supplier. If the expectations for certain amendments to be communicated to the supplier are different between the purchaser and the supplier, this may lead to contractual risk and also unnecessary communication.